Animalistic Natures
by Raven-Pen
Summary: Kagome works in a zoo where youkai are the main exhibits and there is always something going on! How will she keep her sanity with what goes on there? And there's a new addition to the zoo, a charming Inu... Sess x Kags A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Animalistic Natures

Chapter 1: First Meetings

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…

A/N: Lol, well I don't really know where this came from! ^^ Felt like doing a zoo fic where the youkai are the creatures in the zoo. And it's kind of odd because they are in their human forms, for the most part, but nobody questions them being caged. Neither the humans nor the youkai. (Maybe out of boredom on their part?) Who knows, why…but I thought it could make for entertaining events so here I go! Hope you guys like it! And sorry in advance for the rude language from Inuyasha. There's really no way around it with him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome hummed as she got off of the bus, readjusting her light sweater and waving politely at the driver.

"See you tomorrow, Kanako-san!"

As she neared her work she took in a deep breath, readying herself for another day in her own little personal paradise. Or personal hell, depending on how she looked at it.

She headed through the front gates, into the employee entrance and over to the women's locker rooms. As she changed into her uniform she whistled a jaunty tune, determined to start the day off with a good start.

She punched in with her badge and then headed to the front desk to wait for her partner. There was a line of children and their parents just waiting on the other side of the line at the counter, waiting for the zoo to open and she could feel their excitement in the air. It rubbed off on her like it always did; part of why she loved her job.

"Kagome!" called Sango, a co-worker of hers and also her surrogate sister. She walked right up to her, smiling wide. "There you are, ready to go?"

"As always," she grinned. They waited around a few minutes and watched as the gates were opened and the children came pouring in. It was always fun to see their faces.

"Well, come on, the animals await," joked Sango. They set out to their jobs, feeding the creatures in the exhibits.

"They can wait a few minutes more."

"Ahhh but don't forget we've got a new Inu today. The illustrious Tai."

"Oh that's right!" exclaimed Kagome, stopping in her tracks. "I had completely forgotten about it!" She started walking again, her mind reeling with newfound excitement. It was always fun to meet a new addition to the zoo. "I wonder what he looks like. Do you think he's big?"

"Oh he's bound to be," Sango chuckled. "Did you know he's actually related to the mutt?" That was Sango's friendly little nickname for the half breed in their Inu exhibit.

"Really?"

"Yup, same sire."

"Well, whadya know," she murmured, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah maybe we should head over to the Inu's exhibit first, see what's up."

"Yes, let's!" With renewed vigor, Kagome and Sango took off to see the Inu's, only to be intercepted by Miroku, Sango's fiancee and one of the animal handlers.

"Ohhh, you girls heading over to see the Tai?"

"Of course," Kagome grinned, practically pacing in her excitement. "I totally forgot he was arriving today."

"Naturally, he is a fine specimen," he began as he looked Sango up and down as if it were normal, "I'm sure you girls will appreciate him, if you know what I mean." He winked at Kagome, playfully.

"Oh, right," Sango punched his arm, smirking when he flinched and wrapped a hand around the pending bruise.

The girls started walking past him when he stopped them again.

"Oh but you won't find him with the other Inu," he began, catching their attention. "See, the two got into a fight, literally tearing into each other. Could barely be separated." He chuckled to himself at the memory. "Soooooo the Tai has been placed in another exhibit. Far from the hanyou."

"Really?" The girls gaped at him. "But I thought they were related?"

"Ah yes, but that also brings in the dominance issue. The hanyou believes that he should be the dominant Inu because he has been here longer, but the Tai seems to disagree. He is much older and a full blooded Inu, so he has a natural dominance."

"I see," Kagome murmured, tapping a finger on her chin. "Well where is he?"

"Right this way," he grinned as he took the lead on the pathway.

The girls followed him across the circle walkway to an exhibit within sight, and for the Inus probably within earshot. But is was far enough that they couldn't really ruffle each other's feathers too bad.

As they got closer the girls began to look around anxiously for the new arrival. The exhibit was rather large in order to contain the large beast, and it was mostly a wooded area, with a small flowered clearing and a water source. As far as they could tell he was nowhere in site.

"Miroku, where is he?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Oh he's there, don't you worry about that. I'm sure he's a little irritated so we should probably leave him be for now."

"Yeah I guess," Sango shrugged, her excitement filtering down to nothing. "Well, nature calls, literally." She and Miroku turned away and headed back to their work, chatting. But Kagome stayed behind for a bit, her large curious blue eyes searching. She could have sworn she saw a flash of white.

A frown graced her face as she concentrated, determined. The chattering behind her slowly died away the farther away the others got, and once it was completely gone she was about to turn away and join them. But then a flash of white landed before her from one of the trees.

Gasping, she fell back a step, her hand coming up to her hammering heart. Before her was the most beautiful creature that she'd ever seen. And he was most certainly a large creature. His features were elegant and porcelain, his golden eyes boring into her own. His silver hair fluttered in a breeze, swaying behind him like a curtain, and a large white pelt hung over his shoulder.

Her eyes remained glued to his, never straying, never blinking. His demanding aura wouldn't allow it. And then he tilted his head in a very canine-like way, considering her, breaking the trance she was in.

"He-hello," she started, gulping. He blinked, his eyes flicking downwards and then up, quickly sizing her up. "I'll be one of your caretakers."

He turned halfway as if preparing to leave, but his eyes never left her.

"Well, I suppose I should get to work, huh?" She chuckled nervously, pulling down on the hem of her uniform, for once feeling how short it really was. "I'll be seeing you later I guess. I think I'm assigned to you today." She smiled shyly once more before turning and walking away, all the while with golden eyes boring into her back.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

She'd been to the Kitsune's exhibit and then to the Wolves exhibit, and now it was time for the first of the Inus.

"Hey, think you can handle the mutt's on your own? Miroku and I were gonna have lunch together," Sango grinned.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Inu's just a big baby anyways. You guys go have a nice lunch." She grabbed the bucket of food and opened the gate, wedging her way in before shutting the gate behind her.

"Inu!" she called. "Inuyasha! I've got your food!"

She heard a grumbling from up a large tree and found the Inu sitting up in the branches, a pout on his face.

"Aww what's wrong Inuyasha?"

He grumbled some more, ignoring her.

"Is it because of your brother? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"He's my fucking half brother and no I did NOT get hurt," he snapped.

"Tch! No need to be like that Inu, I was just a little worried about you." She stared up at him through the branches. "Now come on, I've brought your food. Ramen, just the way you like it." She brought the bucket over to where he usually ate, settling it down as she sat on a large tree root. Eventually he gave in, slumping down onto the ground beside her and grabbing his food. As he slurped his noodles Kagome snuck glances over at the exhibit across the way, which didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're looking at?"

She snapped her eyes back to him, blushing a little.

"Nothing!"

"You were looking for that frickin' ass hole, weren't you?"

"No! I wasn't! Well okay I was, but I'm just curious, Yasha!"

"Ugh, just get goin', I'm sure you're anxious to see the pretty boy," he spat, tossing her his empty bucket. "Tell the prick I said hello."

She sighed as she grabbed the bucket and stood up, heading towards the gate.

"I'll be back with your dinner later," she murmured.

"Feh."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As she went to the exhibit she glanced around, once more searching. Eventually she gave up, knowing that if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. Inuyasha could be like that and he was just a hanyou.

She sighed as she went through the hidden gate into the exhibit, a bucket of raw meat in her hands. They honestly had no idea what he would eat, since every youkai's preferences were different and he had never specified as much. In fact from what she had gathered he'd never said a word since being brought there, other than to scorn Inuyasha.

"Um, I brought some meat with me, if you're hungry," she called aloud. "We weren't sure what you'd eat, but I figured being an Inu youkai you would more than likely appreciate red meat." She set down the bucket in the clearing and sat down, a little afraid and unsure of what to expect. "If you don't like it I can get you something else but I need you to tell me."

She was alone for a while, sitting in silence, but eventually he came sauntering towards her from among the trees, his twitching nose tilted upwards and his eyes on the meat.

"Oh there you are," she muttered, her voice coming out as a breathy gasp. "I was worried you were going to ignore me."

He said nothing, glancing from the meat to her.

"Please, feel free to have some," she smiled hesitantly. He watched her as he came closer, once more tilting his head, his eyes calculating. Eventually he sat on the other side of the bucket, across from her. Taking a single hand from his sleeves, he leant down and skewered a piece of meat on a pointed claw. He brought it to his nose, sniffing it delicately before placing it slowly on his tongue, his canines sinking into the red flesh.

"Well? How is it?" She sat in silence, waiting, before his deep timbre of a voice resonated through her.

"It is acceptable."

She shivered, surprised at how deep and rich his voice was.

"Oh-oh good," she muttered, a little shaken, her voice taking on a higher pitch. "Well I'll leave you to eat then," she smiled hesitantly as she stood, brushing off the back of her khaki shorts. She stood before him, unsure, before bowing to him slightly, feeling for some reason or another that she should. "I'll see you at dinner then," she muttered before hurrying from the exhibit.

When she was sure that she was safely out of the exhibit she leaned back against the door, her hand covering her beating heart once more.

Goodness gracious he was _indeed_ a fine specimen!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Well that's it guys! Hope you like it so far! Lots more to do! For the most part I plan for this to be a series of one-shots, somewhat connected, but not entirely. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I will continue it shortly! Promise! ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Preferences

_Chapter Two: Preferences_

_A/N: As usual I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…_

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o._

_Kagome giggled as she finished feeding the Kitsunes, playing with some of the kits and one in particular. _

"_Shippo! Do you wanna' come with me to feed the others?" she asked as she got back on her feet. Shippo was the only kitsune allowed out of his exhibit, because he'd shown restraint and good people skills. Not to say that kitsune were not people pleasers, because they most certainly were. They were the most rambunctious of all of the other animals, doing tricks and stunts to entertain the children that came to see them. Once a week the zoo even held a kitsune show in the center of the zoo, and it was widely spoken of all over japan. _

"_Yeah! I wanna see the new Inu! I heard he was HUGE!" He bounded up onto her shoulder, wrapping a hand in her hair to hold on._

_Kagome giggled._

"_Yeah he is pretty big, and I haven't even seen his true form yet."_

"_How big is he?"_

"_Hmm. Well, his shoulders are about this wide," she spread her arms as an example, certainly wider than a normal human. "And he's about this tall," she held a hand up as far as she could reach without stretching, certain that she was correct in his height. _

"_Woah! Really? Awesome!" She giggled again at his enthusiasm as she left the Kitsune exhibit, swinging the empty food bucket a little in her happiness and listening to the kits excited ramblings._

_She was so distracted in fact that she nearly ran into a co-worker who was just leaving the first Inu exhibit. _

"_Oh! Kikyo! I didn't see you there!" The elder girl sneered at her in her disgust. Kagome ignored it, smiling hesitantly. "So you've been to feed Inuyasha, I suppose?"_

"_Yes well he has always preferred me." She smiled almost viciously. _

_Kagome swallowed as her smile sank a little. Sure she was used to Kikyo's deliberate barbs but they still stung when they stuck in. _

"_I would bet that the new Inu would prefer me as well." She didn't bother to wave as she walked away, her pert nose in the air. _

_Kagome's failing smile turned into a childish face as she stuck out her tongue at the retreating woman. _

"_Yeah well you have_ always attracted _dogs_," she muttered.

"Aww don't let her get to you, Kagome," smiled Shippo as he patted her cheek with a tiny paw. "If it makes you feel any better everyone else prefers you. Promise. Especially us kitsune!" He hugged her as best as he could, rubbing his nose on her cheek.

"Aww well I happen to prefer you too! You guys are definitely my favorites!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But don't tell anyone I told you!" she grinned as he giggled. "Well, off to the baboons!" She cried as they marched away.

"Baboons!" was his reply.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As they entered the baboons exhibit with a bucket of food they kept silent, a little wary of that particular creature. He'd always proven to be…difficult.

A burst of warm air blew on the back of her neck and she turned with a start.

"Naraku! I've told you not to do that!" A bit of her holy energies swirled around her hands in warning as she turned to the creature and Shippo hid in her hair.

A tall and devilishly handsome hanyou leaned back against a tree, his pelt hanging around his shoulders and his long, wavy midnight hair swaying in the breeze.

"Hello, priestess. I must say that I am very pleased to see you." His blood red eyes narrowed as they trailed her up and down slowly, drinking in every inch of her.

"Would you knock it off? I've told you before that I don't appreciate you eyeing me like that."

He uncrossed his arms as he stepped forward, a grin sliding in place.

"So you say, but one day you will be mine priestess."

She frowned, irritated.

"Just take your food, will you?" She held it out to him and he took it, brushing his fingers over hers in the process. She shivered, the usual creepy feeling washing over her.

She turned to leave and hurried her pace when she heard him cackling to himself from behind her. She didn't stop until she was safely on the other side of the door, sighing.

"Why do I always get stuck feeding him on Mondays?" she mumbled miserably to herself.

"Because Kikyo feeds the Inus on Mondays," came Shippo's sad reply.

"I _HATE_ Mondays," she grumbled.

"Yeah. Mondays stink."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As they left the kappa exhibit and waded through a squealing group of children Kagome was surprised to see Kikyo marching up to them, in a bit of a tizzy.

Even the poor children backed away, seeing the 'scary lady' coming towards them. Frowning at her good fortune, Kagome looked to Miroku who was coming up behind Kikyo. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head a little.

She looked back up to face Kikyo as she stopped before her. She did nothing but stare at Kagome, or rather, glared.

"Is there something that you need, Kikyo?" She couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"It would seem," she began, grinding her teeth a little, "that the _dog_ will not receive food from any but _you_."

Kagome's head tilted to the side a little, confused.

"What?"

Kikyo's eyebrow shot up into her bangs in irritation for having to repeat herself.

"The new Inu would not take food from me." Only then did Kagome notice the smears of meat blood on her uniform. Her eyes widened, surprised. What had he done? Dumped the bucket on her?

"Oh! Oh…" she couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"So _obviously_ you will have to do it."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, okay, I can do that I guess," she broke off in a mumble as Kikyo stomped away. After she left, Miroku sauntered up to Kagome, a delighted grin on his face.

"What happened?" she asked, mystified.

"Well, I was nearby and saw the whole thing," he chuckled. "Kikyo was trying a little too hard in offering him his food. Hell, she was practically trying to seduce the guy and I believe he thought he deserved a bit more respect than that. After quite literally pelting her with the food he demanded that you be sent."

"What? Really?" Shippo was giggling into her hair and she couldn't contain her surprise.

"Wow, so he requested me?"

"More like demanded. 'Send me the other' he said. 'The one with blue eyes.'" Miroku chuckled to himself even more. "You wouldn't believe the look on Kikyo's face when he said that. Obviously you are the only one who works here with blue eyes."

"And God forbid that anyone prefer me to her," smiled Kagome as they set off towards the Inu's exhibit.

"Yes, well apparently you left quite the impression on the male yesterday."

"Oh shush."

"I only say what I see, Kagome."

They continued in silence as they neared the exhibit, and Kagome was beginning to feel anxious. It wasn't that she was afraid, per say, but that she had no idea what to expect from him. She prepared his food as she did yesterday, her own special recipe, and went into the entrance leaving Shippo with Miroku.

She walked into the clearing and sat by the pond, plucking a wildflower and fiddling with the petals. She waited, knowing that he'd come when he wanted to come.

Her mind wandered as she relaxed there, unknowingly drawing his attention with her scent.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A sweet scent drifted to him as he reclined beneath a tree, somewhat familiar but still not entirely known. His curiosity piqued he went to the clearing where he knew it came from. _Ah, so it was the human woman._

He stood beside a large oak, smirking with the realization that they'd obeyed him. As he observed the human from afar he noted how serene her petite features were when she was simply _being_. It was something that he appreciated and if he was to deal with these humans than he was going to be very particular about who he dealt with.

He stepped a bit closer, testing her awareness. When she remained oblivious he decided to have a little fun with her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome was humming to herself as she leaned back on her elbows in the grass, jiggling her foot along with her tune.

She honestly had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, the sun having started to set, but she couldn't just leave the food there without knowing if he'd ever eat it. It would be a complete waste if he didn't.

As she began to hum the second part of the song she heard a rustling behind her. She sat up and turned to the shrubbery, looking for the Inu. It was very dark now under the trees. But then there was a rustling from the other side, a bit more violent this time.

Her heartbeat quickened, and she was suddenly unsure of what she was doing.

And then it was behind her again, accompanied by a low growling and the snapping of twigs. She jumped up to her feet, grabbing the bucket in case she needed to use it as a defense. As the rustling continued she began to back up, taking slow steps.

And then she hit a tree, her back bumping into the hard surface. When she felt a woosh of air blow past her neck she jumped, turning so fast that she nearly fell over her own feet.

"Oh!"

He was there, before her. His expression was carefully blank, and his appearance pristine, never hinting that he was rustling around in bushes.

"There you are," she muttered, a hand over her beating heart, watching him in the setting sunlight. As a ray of light glanced off of him she couldn't help but notice how incredibly golden his eyes were. The sun shone in them unlike anything she'd seen before.

"I-I've brought your dinner," she smiled hesitantly, once more enraptured in his gaze.

"Hn." He reached down and took the bucket from her gently, his claws grazing her fingers. It sent a shiver down her spine, but not like when Naraku touched her. No, this was completely different.

He went to sit near the water, leaving her to gape at him. Shaking her head a little she went to sit before him, not too near, as he ate.

Once more he skewered a piece of raw meat on a claw, sniffing it daintily before slipping it onto his tongue. She watched as he chewed, swallowing thickly herself in her nervousness.

"So, is it alright?"

He chewed on another piece as he considered her words. And then he ate another. And another.

Taking that as his answer she smiled, surprisingly delighted.

"Well, I'll leave you to eat then," she said as she got up, dusting off the back of her pants.

"Hn."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

She was feeling a little giddy as she left the exhibit, grinning from ear to ear.

"So?" asked Miroku from a bench near the exit. He and Shippo had been dozing as they waited for her, waiting to hear what happened.

"He ate it, no problem." She smiled as her eyes lit up. "I don't see why Kikyo had so much trouble with him."

He stood as they began to head back to the employee's quarters.

"That, Kagome, is because she is not you."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: Well that's it for this one, hope you guys liked it! ^_^ I'm gonna have fun with this little series! Hee hee! I've wanted to do a kind of humorous story for a while and this will definitely allow for that! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptable

Chapter Three: Acceptable

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character.

A/N part 2: And sine some of you have expressed concerns on the reason behind the youkai being in cages I'll answer it! ^^ It's not meant to be derogatory to them, or to say that they have been cruelly captured by humans, I honestly only meant this whole little story to be taken in a humorous way. There really isn't any grand reason why, I just thought it could be good conditions for funny chapters and it will give me good, quick, funny little things to write when I'm in a writing mood and can't think of anything to write! :D If you like, imagine that the youkai have become bored with their long lives and decided to allow themselves to be contained for a change of pace. If you like! ;) As I said there really isn't any reasoning!

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kagome and Sango both groaned in irritation as they worked in the kappa exhibit. For some reason the youkai were all a bit disgruntled today, and the kappas were no exception to that.

As she got yet another piece of fruit slapped to her bare leg she stomped her foot, scolding the angry kappa before her.

"Jaken! I don't care if you're having a mood swing, you are being ridiculous! Now stop this at once!" She turned her glare to the rest of the group. "And that goes for all of you!"

A loud and high-pitched protest met her ears as more food was slung in her direction. The only good thing was that because the kappa were all so small they really could only reach her legs. Of course that didn't mean she was happy about her bare legs being slime-ified with old fruit juices and the like.

"Kagome, let's just get out of here. If they're gonna be little _jerks_ than we don't have to deal with them. Just let them have their food and let's get out," she called from across the small swampy exhibit.

"Yeah, let's go." She gave one more little glare to the squealing kappa before her before turning and stomping away.

As they left the exhibit they were both silent, feeling in the pits of their stomachs that today was going to just be one of those days. And it wasn't even a Monday.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

They headed next to the wolf exhibit. They both walked in with two buckets each, since there was a large group of wolves to feed. It was actually one of their largest exhibits, mostly because the alpha of the pack had insisted on his entire pack being included.

As they neared the feeding area outside of the den a burst of wind brushed by, as was customary, and Kagome found her hand firmly encased in another's. She frowned, looking down at the spilt bucket in the dirt.

"Kagome! It's been too long!"

"Ah yes, because lunch was _such_ a long time ago," she mumbled. "Koga, can you please release me?"

"And how is my mate-to-be?" He grinned feral at her.

"I've told you before, Koga, I'm not your mate-to-be and I'm sorry but I can guarantee you I won't ever be." She knew it would fall on deaf ears, as it did every day she brought them their food. He held onto her hand, leading her to the feeding area. Sango snorted as she followed behind.

"Kagome!" came twin cries as Ginta and Hakaku ran forward to greet the miko.

"Hi guys," she smiled, genuinely happy to see the two. They weren't nearly as pig-headed as Koga was. But as they neared Koga wrapped an arm around her possessively and began to growl at them.

_What the hell?_ she thought, irritated.

They backed away, taking the hint from their alpha, but some of the others came out as well hearing the sounds. His growls only heightened as he released her to stand before her. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she took a hold of Sango's arm and led her away while he was unawares, leaving the food buckets where they had been standing.

"Come on Sango, I give up."

"Yeah, what the heck got into him?" She looked back at the snarling pack as they walked away.

"Must be having a mood swing," she mumbled a reply, feeling tired already.

"Hm."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The girls were so busy feeding the youkai their dinners that they barely had time to eat their own. They shoveled it down quickly before heading back to work once more, electricity in the air around the zoo.

"Ugh, I really don't wanna feed Naraku today, Sango…"

Sango patted her sympathetically on the shoulder, a sad smile on her face.

"I know, Kagome, I know. But like the Tai, he won't take food from anyone else either. He's got high standards."

"Riiiight," she groaned. "Is that what you call it? The little horn-toad."

"Well he _does_ have a thing for you. Part of the reason why he's here I think."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I never should have gone to help out at the other zoo. He never would have followed me here then."

Sadly, Naraku wasn't originally at their zoo. Kagome had gone to fill in for a sick worker at another zoo for a week and while she was there apparently he had taken quite a liking to her. He'd actually requested to be sent to their zoo after that and was immediately shipped out. He seemed to think he was entitled to whatever he wanted and that being the case he expected as much.

"Poor, poor Kagome," Sango sighed.

They prepared his food, quite carefully since he was very picky, and headed into his exhibit.

Kagome tried to creep in quietly, but Sango didn't bother trying, knowing it was pointless. Naraku had a 'Kagome radar'.

And sure enough within moments he was there before her, but today he was anything but happy to see her. His nose was clamped delicately between two fingers, a frown on his handsome face.

"What is it that you reek of?" His tone was arrogant.

"Excuse me?" Sighed Kagome as she set down his bucket.

"You reek. Of kappa and rotten fruit. And wolves." He turned up his nose at them, sneering as he ambled closer, burying himself further in his pelt.

Kagome leveled a flat stare at him. So now she reeked, did she?

With a twitch of his nose he sighed.

"Well at least you do not smell of Inu. _That_ would surely dampen my mood today."

"Are you saying you were in a good mood before?" she asked, frowning.

"I must admit I was looking forward to seeing you," he muttered airily as he began to walk away. "But now I think I wish you had not come." He disappeared in the trees and Kagome and Sango looked at one another, their eyes dulling.

What was next?

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

They both ran from the exhibit, panting, as they shut the doors quickly. The dragons were quite unhappy today. When the Inu Tai had come along he brought with a two-headed dragon, who still wasn't used to any of the workers or handlers.

Today when they went to bring it its food it quite literally charged them, having just woken up.

Kagome groaned in frustration, stomping her foot.

"I'm so sick of this! What is wrong with everyone today?"

Sango leaned her head back against the door, her eyes closed.

"I am so done with today. Can it be Friday yet?"

Kagome hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, but you know we don't get weekends off anyways. And Saturdays are the busiest days."

"I know, but for some reason Fridays seem so much better…"

"Yeah."

"Well at least we only have one more left."

"Oh that's right, the Tai. Thank goodness."

They both trudged along, anxious for the day to be over with.

When they entered his exhibit with his food they both settled in the clearing, leaning against each other's shoulders as they waited.

"Oh this place feels so peaceful," Sango murmured, her eyes half-lidded.

"Mmm, I like it here. It's my new favorite place," agreed Kagome, her head bobbing a little.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

When he entered the clearing intent on his dinner he stopped in his tracks, for there were both of the women, asleep where they sat, leaning their heads against each other's. They both breathed softly as they dozed, their hair blending together over their shoulders.

He observed them as he sat and ate his food, noting the similarities and the differences. Where his preferred caretaker had soft, delicate features the other had slightly rougher features. She was of course just as humanly attractive, but in a different way. He observed the calluses on her hands and decided that she must indeed be of rougher quality than his miko.

Hearing a soft sigh come from said miko, he turned to observe her once more. A bit of her bangs covered her eyes and he itched to move them, but ignored his impulses. If she wished to have imperfectly trimmed hair then so be it. With a raised eyebrow he watched as both girls slowly fell back onto the grass, still completely out. He couldn't deny how odd it was that they seemed so comfortable in the midst of a dangerous predator such as him. He nearly smirked. Nearly.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

A soft murmur drifted to his ears and from the slightly quickening heart rate he could tell that the miko was waking.

Kagome stretched in her spot, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder and yawning before she remembered where she was. She sat up rather slowly, shaking Sango's shoulder who simply ignored it and continued to snooze, rolling onto her other side.

As she reacquainted herself with the world surrounding her she glanced about, her eyes landing placidly on the youkai nearby.

"Good evening," came his deep rumble.

"Mmm good evening," she murmured. "Have you been there long?"

"Hnn."

She glanced over at his food bucket.

"Oh, did you eat it all already?"

She heard a sound come from him then that could only have been a chuckle.

"You have been asleep for quite a while."

"What? Really?" She glanced down at her watch, and her eyes widened. It had been two hours! "Crap, we're probably gonna get in trouble for that, sleeping on the job and all."

"You seemed to require the rest."

Kagome chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair, straightening the mess.

"You have no idea. Today was just one of those days, if you know what I mean."

He nodded.

She sighed as she stretched her long legs, reaching for her toes.

"Ohhh you've really got a nice place here. I have to admit this is my favorite exhibit. It's further away from the others, more solitary, and there's more space here."

Again he nodded.

"It is acceptable."

She chuckled to herself at his answer.

"I suppose it's really not that great, being here, huh?"

"It is acceptable," came his reply with a miniscule smirk.

"Is there anything that you would like, or prefer? I can usually get anything others ask for. Kaede, that's the owner of the zoo, likes me a lot. Considers me her grand-daughter. So if you have anything that you want, just let me know."

He was silent for a moment before he glanced at the bucket near his foot. Following his gaze, Kagome took his hint.

"I'll see what I can do," she smiled.

"Hn."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

The next day, Kagome was all smiles as she entered the Tai's exhibit, a package and a blanket in her arms.

Unsurprisingly, he was there waiting for her, curious perhaps with what she would do, or bring.

She smiled and sat down her package before spreading out the blanket. Afterwards she opened the package, which to his intrigue turned out to be a large bento box, several tiers tall. After it was all set out she sat on the edge of the blanket and looked at him, waiting.

There was a strange happiness in her smile, something that he wasn't used to in his life. It was genuine.

Taking the hint, he moved closer, kneeling on the blanket.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, so I made food that I liked and even mixed in some raw meat for you, just in case. But I figured it would be better than a bucket," she giggled to herself.

"Hn." She offered him a pair of chopsticks and began to dig in herself, plucking food from different containers and delicately eating them, one by one. Truthfully he was pleased with her table manners. She wasn't crude and sloppy like his half-brother or even like most humans in this time and day.

He glanced at all of the different food options before selecting a piece, chewing it slowly to allow the flavors to speak for themselves.

"Did you make this?"

She glanced up, seemingly surprised that he spoke.

"Hm? Oh! Most of it, my mother helped me with the onigiri simply because they take time to mold."

"Hn."

"Do you…like it?"

A smirk that she was beginning to see as customary with him adorned his beautiful face. And she already knew what he was going to say.

"It is…acceptable."

A/N: Well hopefully you guys liked it! As always, R x R! :D


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

A/N: It's great hearing your reviews! They really make my day! ^_^ Between all of my stories I honestly can't keep up with them, so I'm sorry if I don't reply! T_T I DO however read them all, so you can be sure I take everything you guys say into consideration! ;) Oh! And I promise I will be addressing the real issue behind why the youkai are all in the zoo! Promise! I know I said at first that maybe nobody questions it, but despite that the wheels were turning because I KNEW it would come up at some point or another. I've got a basic idea formed that I have been thinking about a lot the past week and half or so, and I CAN say that one of you was pretty much right on the dot! Lol! Now! Onto this chappie!

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A little girl hummed happily as she skipped into the zoo, a bundle of yellow flowers in her hands. She was really excited, and she'd dressed up extra pretty for the occasion.

As she went in she stopped to look at a map before taking off to the left, still skipping merrily.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As Kagome went about her day she was intercepted by Miroku. And a child.

The poor girl looked very frustrated.

"What's up Miroku?" She glanced from the man down to the little girl.

She had a bunch of yellow daisies in her hand, her arms crossed in front of her impatiently.

"Well, I found this little one wandering about alone, pushing a flower through Inuyasha's exhibit. She says that she came alone."

"I didn't know that it was Yasha's cage! My flowers were not for him! He's grouchy!" The little girl began to pout. Frowning, Kagome kneeled down to her eye level.

"Honey, can you tell me why you're here alone? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents," she said airily.

"You don't have parents? Then where's you guardian?"

"He is here. That is why I came."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." She frowned, turning away to glance about her.

Standing, Kagome frowned as well.

"Alright honey, how about this? I only have one more exhibit to take care of before my lunch break, so how about you come with me and then afterwards we'll figure out where your guardian is. Okay?"

She nodded quietly.

Kagome reached out a hand and the girl took it, following her to wherever she might lead.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"Alright, so here we are," Kagome smiled as she stopped before the last Inu exhibit, setting down her now customary bundle. "Now, I need you to wait right here, alright? I don't know if your guardian would be comfortable with you being near a youkai."

"Oh he wouldn't mind."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. Most humans were still uncomfortable with their young being around youkai, so her guardian must have been one of the more forward thinkers.

"Are you sure about that, honey?"

Her answer came from another, from a voice on the other side of the bars.

"She may enter." As both girls looked up, the little girl burst with happiness.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has found you!" The little girl began to jump up and down in her place before rushing to the exhibit doors and watching Kagome expectantly.

Yet again, Kagome was confused.

"Wait, _he's_ your guardian?" She pointed her thumb at him over her shoulder, watching the girl carefully.

"Yes! And Rin missed him very much so she came to visit!"

Kagome turned and looked to said guardian, watching his expression. He was as stoic as ever, but there was a warmth in his eyes, a tenderness as he watched the girl bounce about.

Deciding not to question it any further she went to the doors and opened them, allowing the girl to enter before she shut them behind her. The girl bounded into the exhibit, leaving Kagome in her wake.

Kagome gathered the bento she brought for him and when she found them she couldn't help but grin. The girl had latched herself onto his leg, too small to reach him for a proper hug. He placed a hand gently on her head.

"Alright, well I guess you can share lunch with us then." She smiled as she set out the food. They all sat down preparing to eat and Rin glanced over at Kagome as she munched on an onigiri.

"What is your name, pretty lady?"

"Oh! I completely forgot my manners! I'm sorry!" she blushed, feeling very foolish as she sat up straighter.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. What's your name?"

"My name is Taisho, Rin." Rin bowed a little at the waist, no doubt having practiced introductions many times.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rin!" She smiled warmly, liking Rin very much already.

Rin looked up at her guardian, smiling softly.

He nodded.

"Well done, Rin."

As the child dug into the food with renewed fervor, Kagome glanced up at the youkai as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't think to introduce myself before. I believe Rin called you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn." He inclined his head a moment. "I was previously aware of your name, miko."

"Oh! You were? You knew all along?"

"Hn."

She blushed, unsure of what to think of that.

"Ho-how did you know that?"

His customary smirk appeared as he tilted his head at her, his gaze near her collar bone.

Confused, she glanced down and then slapped her forehead. Of course. Her nametag.

"Of course. That makes sense." Feeling like an idiot she picked at her food.

Seeing how embarrassed she was by this, he felt it necessary to relieve her of her slight humiliation.

"But it would not be untrue to say that I was aware of such _before_ I noticed the tag." Waiting for her to glance up, he watched her eyes glimmer with a question. "You are widely spoken of in this establishment. It would seem that though you are human, youkai are quite fond of you in general, if not a bit obsessive."

The red from her cheeks crept lower at his words, staining her flesh prettily.

"Oh," was her mumbled reply.

They finished their lunch in silence, with Rin humming now and again.

When they finished they relaxed a little bit, Kagome showing Rin how to weave flowers into chains and crowns while Sesshomaru leaned back against a tree, keeping an eye on them at all times.

Kagome sighed contentedly as she leaned back in the grass and flowers, watching as Rin took to flower weaving like a fish to water.

"So Rin, where do you live?"

"At Sesshomaru-sama's house," she stated matter-of-factly. "With Totosai-san and Myoga-san."

"Oh! Where do you go to school?"

"Rin is home-schooled."

"Goodness, it must be nice to get out of the house once in a while then, huh?"

"Oh yes!" Rin smiled up at her delightedly. "I really like being out and about, but it doesn't happen very often because Totosai-san and Myoga-san are often very busy." She smiled to herself, a little sadly, Kagome thought.

"You know, I would bet that you and my brother would have a great time together, would you mind if we stopped by to see you once in a while? After I get off of work?"

Rin looked up, smiling brightly.

"Oh yes! That would be great! I don't get to play with others very often!"

"How does this Saturday sound? I have the day off and we can do whatever you like!"

"I shall ask Totosai-san!"

"Great! It's a date then!"

Kagome giggled along with Rin, before glancing to Sesshomaru. He seemed to be watching her carefully and she honestly had no idea what he was thinking.

So she simply smiled brightly at him, happy to have made friends with his little girl.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: I like updating this one! :D There's something so un-daunting about short chapters! Lol!


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

Chapter 5: Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Some Evening Prior:

Tension was high as all within the zoo stood in the courtyard, dim lights lighting up the night sky. They all waited, having been summoned, and all were anxious.

"What do you think is going on? Why has he called us?" murmured a female kitsune.

There was no answer, but they all wondered the same.

In but a moment a large, somewhat suffocating aura descended on them all, daring any to challenge it. All within the area knelt onto their knees, all but one foolish hanyou.

"You are disrespectful as always, little brother."

Inuyasha glared at his elder brother, a sneer forcing it's way forward.

"Go to hell, bastard. What exactly do you want?"

All were silent, eager for an answer.

The Taiyoukai stood tall and regal, the epitome of youkai beauty and power.

"It has come to my attention that this day you have all acted reprehensibly in regards to a certain miko."

Everyone cringed, feeling slightly shamed. It had been an off day for everyone at the zoo, emotions were running high and uncontrolled.

"This will not happen again." His voice left no room for refusal. "You will all learn to be respectful of those who are aiding our kind. Need I repeat myself?"

None said a word, not even Inuyasha. Even he had been a jerk to Kagome.

"Very well. I expect you all to behave accordingly tomorrow."

In a flurry of his aura he was gone again, returning to his private area. The rest returned to their exhibits quietly, thinking over their actions.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Present Day:

Kagome was utterly confounded as she went about her daily routine. She was less than halfway through and already she had had to go back to her locker twice! And it was all very odd! For some reason or another every single youkai that she fed was giving her gifts. It was such a change from the other day that she simply could not readjust herself in time.

Attempting to prepare herself, she took a deep breath and entered Inuyasha's exhibit. She found him waiting for her, prodding the ground before him with a clawed toe. As she came near he glanced up for a moment before looking back down.

"Hey 'Gome."

"Hey Yasha, what's up? Is everything alright?" Her voice was timid and a little unsure.

"Yeah I'm fine. I-uh- just wanted to give you this." He held a hand up, somewhat at a distance from himself. Glancing down she saw something fluffy in his hand. Something white.

"Oh! What is that?" she asked, curious. He shoved it into her hand, but gently.

"It's an apology. For the other day."

She smiled when she realized it was one of the Inu plushies from one of the zoo's many gift shops.

"Aww, thanks Yasha, that's really sweet of you!" She held the doll close to her chest, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you!" He snorted in reply, hunching his shoulders as he once more prodded the earth with a foot.

"Well I suppose I should leave you be," she murmured, sensing that he wanted to be alone. "I'll see you later, Inuyasha," she smiled and waved lightly, leaving his ramen for him.

"Later," he mumbled.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As she continued on to her last exhibit of lunch time she began to wonder, would _he_ give her something as well? She had to admit, she was curious about what he would give.

She was only to be disappointed, however, as she set out the food and they ate in silence. He said nothing; did not even look at her. She ate her food quietly, her mind deep in thought.

Eventually though his natural curiosity bade him to question her unusual silence.

"What ails you, miko?" His voice was low and quiet, but she heard it all the same.

Glancing up with her chopsticks resting on her bottom lip, she murmured an unintelligent "huh?".

"You seem troubled. Has the day not been pleasant?" There was a strange tone to his voice, as if there would be punishment should she say no.

"Oh! No! No, it's nothing like that! I'm just distracted is all," she waved away his minute frown, focusing again on her food.

"You _are _troubled."

"Well, it's just that I'm confused." At the look he was giving her, she elaborated. "Everyone's been acting…strangely today. I don't get it, has everyone turned bi-polar? I mean, one day they're all being jerks and then today they're all giving me presents! What gives?"

He was silent for a while as she mulled it all over in her mind.

"Perhaps it is their way of asking for forgiveness. An apology of sorts."

"An apology? But why would they all decide to apologize at once? Are they all on the same wavelength?" She frowned, slightly befuddled.

They were silent for the rest of lunch, both contemplative. It wasn't until Kagome was riding the bus home that she realized something. Sesshomaru hadn't given her a gift because unlike all of the others, he had had nothing to apologize for.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

A/N: A short one, I know, but this is gonna be a series of one-shots more than anything! ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Similarities

Chapter 6: Similarities

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

As Sango went about her day, she realized just how much help Kagome was and how much she really wished she wasn't off for the day. Most of the youkai at the zoo were temperamental at best on a regular basis, but at least towards Kagome they were respectful. Especially recently.

Now that it was just her, they were back to being snippy and crabby.

She sighed as she trudged over to her last exhibit for lunch time and stopped in her tracks when she saw the sign on the door.

_Gone until further notice._

"What?" Confused, she peered closer. There was indeed a handwritten sign on the door stating that their taiyoukai was gone. Until further notice, apparently.

Knowing that she couldn't dispute it since he _was_ there of his own free will anyways, she shrugged and went to have lunch and relax for a little bit with Miroku.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome rushed down the street from the bus stop, her jacket and purse flailing out beside her as she ran. She struggled to get her hair up in a messy bun as she did so, dodging civilians in her rush.

"Stupid alarm clock! I am going to _kill it_ when this is over!" Once she succeeded in her struggle with her hair she ran with renewed vigor, her eyes always darting to her watch.

Seeing the school up ahead she smiled and burst forward.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

It was bring your parent to school day, and the entire classroom was filled with excited children and bored and impatient parents. Their muddled scents drifted to him and clung to his nose, unwilling to dissipate. Unfortunately.

With a slightly disdainful sniff, he crossed his arms over his chest as he sat precariously on the too-small plastic chair. Beside him, Rin was all excitement, practically bouncing in her seat.

They were listening to one parent drone on about her career, explaining what she did at their local super market and he couldn't help but wish that he wasn't there. While he was only too content to do as Rin had requested in order to make her happy, he silently regretted the dullness of it all. They'd already listened to a pediatrician and a stewardess speak, and there were still more to come.

Eyes glancing about discreetly to take into count how many adults were there, his eyes landed on a small, dark haired boy Rin's age who sat alone. He was sitting in his seat with his chin leaning on his hand as he gazed at his desk forlornly.

Sniffing discreetly once more, he couldn't help but notice the waves of melancholy and anxiousness that came from the boy. Deciding that is was none of his concern, he turned back to the woman speaking about vegetables.

Just as she was about to start on the merits of bringing your own bags to the supermarket the door burst open and everyone's eyes turned to it.

His eyebrows rose into his bangs at the sudden intrusion and he was hit with a pleasantly familiar scent.

A young woman stood in the doorway, her hair disheveled and clothing settling around her as she stood still and leaned on the doorframe, her breaths coming in rushed as she tried to calm herself. As she came in she bowed a little, whispering her apologies as her eyes searched the room.

"Kagome-san!" cried Rin, waving delightedly.

Eyes startled, the woman stared at his ward before slowly, ever so slowly, turning to him. She blinked. And blinked again as her hand came up slowly to wave in return, a hesitant smile on her lips.

"Kagome!" called the boy that he'd been watching earlier.

She quickly went to sit next to him, muttering her apologies once more to the group.

The woman continued speaking after having been so rudely interrupted, and then finally it was his turn.

He stood and went to the head of the classroom, his chin tilted up proudly among the ningen.

When he stood before them all he was silent for a moment and allowed just a hint of his aura to brush out among them, to show them exactly what he was.

"I," he began, "am Inu-youkai." There was a collection of gasps from the children and all stared up at him wide eyed. A few of the parents were startled as well, watching him warily. "I was once the Lord of the West, and I had ruled for nearly two thousand years before the rule of man came. Many today do not understand nor accept those of youkai blood, and this is what I fight against in these times." He was silent again, allowing his aura to appear calm, hoping to calm the rest among him. "There are some among you who fight along side my kind, helping to make others aware of what we are and what we once were." He glanced to Kagome and nodded slightly, out of respect. "They are a credit to your species."

A hand darted up and he tilted his head to the child.

"Do you eat people?" The boys eyes were wide in fear and a little in morbid fascination. Sesshomaru contained his smirk.

"We do not. Depending on the species of youkai, most eat raw meat and others eat flora. In this day and age it is quite easy to acquire such at the local food supplier. So there is no need to fear being consumed. There are youkai laws to protect ningen from such should a youkai ever decide to waver from this. They would be stopped before they could even attempt to do such."

Another hand darted up and the girl began talking before he could reply.

"I saw you at the zoo! I was there last week! And I saw her too!" She pointed over to Kagome proudly.

His eyes drifted over to the miko as well as the rest of the class, and he allowed her a grin.

"Indeed. Perhaps it would be best if Kagome were to assist me in this conversation."

"Oh! Yes!" She darted to her feet, standing beside him in front of the classroom. She bowed to him out of respect with a murmured, "Sesshomaru-sama", and then stood before the class.

"Well, kids, I work as a keeper at the Sengoku Jidai Zoo. And I actually prepare the food that the youkai eat. Our goal at the zoo works along side Sesshomaru-sama's goal. We are trying to educate children about the history of youkai while showing them what they were like out in their natural habitat of old. Now, of course now-a-days they don't still live in caves and dress in kimono or yukata on a daily basis." She waited as the children giggled. "They live just like the rest of us. They dress like us and eat like us for the most part." She flashed a smile at the Inu beside her. "If not a little on the rare side." The kids burst into giggles once more. "We're here to show you that you don't need to be afraid of youkai just because they're a bit different from you. They still have a brain and a heart just like the rest of us."

Kagome glanced up when the teacher signaled to them.

"And it looks like we're out of time, but hopefully you guys will all stop by the zoo and learn a bit about your local youkai, and maybe visit Sesshomaru-sama," she bent closer to them and brought her voice down to a whisper, "So he doesn't get lonely!" The children erupted into giggles for the last time as Kagome and he both took their seats.

As the next parent took over speaking he could feel the children's eyes darting to him curiously and had to admit that this was a good idea. He was wary at first of going into a public building and deliberately stating what he was, as most youkai were, but if it would pique the children's curiosity and educate them then he was glad to do it.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Kagome said her goodbyes to Souta and Rin before leaving the classroom alongside the Inu. Both were silent as they walked, casually, and Kagome couldn't help but peek over at him from time to time. He was wearing jeans and a tucked-in black, button up shirt.

"Is something amiss, Kagome-san?" She jumped.

"Oh! No! I'm just not used to seeing you dressed like a normal person," she admitted guiltily, a blush seeping onto her cheeks. "It's a reminder for me too that you're just like the rest of us."

"Hn." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I could say the same, onna." His golden eyes glanced at her clothing, from the bottom up, taking in her tight jeans, t-shirt and messy bun. "I must admit that I am unaccustomed to it as well."

They walked in silence once more, neither really going anywhere, just walking.

"It must be nice to get out of the zoo for a bit; have a day off."

He nodded his head minutely in agreement.

"It is, but I will admit that I appreciate the nostalgic benefits of the zoo. It has been many, many years since I was able to live out under the stars as youkai are wont to do."

"Did you live out in the open like that for a long time?"

"Yes. While I still retained the fortress of my father, I preferred to be out in my natural surroundings. It is much more natural to a youkai to be out among the earth, as we are a part of the earth. We are creatures of nature, more so than ningen will ever be."

"It makes sense," she smiled. "I can't imagine wanting to be cooped up in a building when you can go out and be free." She was silent for a moment. "It's very good of you all to help at the zoo."

"Hn, but it is you who are helping us." They both subconsciously stopped walking and he peered down at her, a small grin on his features. "And as a way of thanks, I would like to take you to lunch."

A/N: I know it's been a long time guys, but I've actually had this one in the wings collecting dust cuz I wasn't too sure if it was ready just yet…but I think it's good to go! So there you are with a long overdue chapter! Hope you all liked it! And as always, R&R! :D


End file.
